Magnolia y los No me Olvides
Magnolia y los No me Olvides fue una agrupación conformada por José Madero y Ricardo Treviño, ambos ex-miembros de PXNDX; el dúo publico un demo en 2003, el cúal tiene una temática parecida al álbum Para Ti con Desprecio, se sabe muy poco de la agrupación, algunas de las canciones son: *31 de febrero *Dices *El Duro Camino Hacia Volver a Empezar (Okkervil River - The velocity of Saul at this time for his conversion) *En mi Nariz siempre es Invierno. (Legend Of Gaia - Theme Gaia) *La Ropa Sucia se lava en Casa (A Lonely September - Plain White T's) *Las cosas más Bonitas (Bright Eyes - Bowling For Orange) *Matando Memorias *No lo hagas, no vale la Pena *Qué harías si no tuvieras Miedo *Te Acompaño a Llorar *Tu Retratito lo traigo en mi Cartera Análisis de las canciones: 31 de Febrero: Habla sobre algo imposible e inexistente; sobre lo que podía pasar pero ya no es posible. Dices: Sobre como una chica quiere controlar a su novio; sobre cómo ella es la importante y critica al otro, cuando ella tiene más defectos (Lo mejor es que nunca, nunca, nunca me podrás cambiar; vete y busca a alguien para tratar). El Duro Camino Hacia Volver a Empezar: 'Sobre el proceso de olvidar a alguien que antes lo era todo; una mezcla entre rabia y dolor. '''En Mi Nariz siempre es Invierno: '''Se podría decir que ''siempre huele a soledad, una canción que habla sobre una relación fallida. Presenta la participación vocal de Ricardo Treviño. 'La Ropa Sucia se Lava en Casa: '''Sobre cómo las chicas buscan a un chico con dinero, y cuando el chico ya no tiene dinero lo desechan, usándolo como un objeto (''si tú solo quieres lujos, yo no los doy); termina con una venganza ligera, de su propia medicina. '''Las Cosas Más Bonitas: Sobre las pertenencias materiales y sentimentales que uno tiene y que a uno le faltan. Matando Memorias: Sobre como un chico toma alcohol para superar la relación fallida. Cuenta con diálogos de otras personas para contribuir a la historia. No lo Hagas, No vale La Pena: '''Sobre cómo un chico madura y acepta que la relación ha fallado y que ella ya no volverá. '''Qué Harías si no tuvieras Miedo: El miedo a aceptar lo que uno siente siempre es una barrera entre dos personas; un hecho que ha pasado a muchos. Te Acompaño a Llorar: '''Trata sobre la muerte de un ser querido, y sobre cómo las lágrimas y el consuelo de los demás ayuda mucho. '''Tu Retratito lo traigo en Mi Cartera: Sobre cómo uno extraña a su pareja, sobre como uno se pierde y deja de verle importancia a las cosas; usando una analogía, en la cuál él tiene una foto de su pareja, pero que no piensa verla ni en la foto; lo que se puede comparar con cómo uno tiene cerca a otra persona que ya no quiere, sin saber siquiera porque la tiene cerca.